I Told You I'd Come Back
by fangs.number1.fangirl
Summary: ATTENTION! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FINAL BOOK IN THE SERIES, RECKONING! SPOILERS!


**I Told You I'd Come Back: A Gru One-Shot**

Graves's hands were tight fists at his sides as he watched Christophe and Dru in the Schola Prima's gymnasium. She was beautiful, of course, battle movements sleek and swift and perfect as she wielded her deadly _malaika _through the air. Christophe matched her steps easily, being careful to dodge the wicked wooden swords.

"Good," he said appreciatively. "Good job, _kochana. _Keep it up."

Dru's beautiful face was concentrated and deadly focused. But Graves saw deeper than just the surface. He'd always been able to read her emotions so easily. Her eyes were filled with a hidden sadness that he knew was caused by him.

She hadn't changed much in looks since he'd last seen her, but she did look different. She was nearing eighteen now, taller, and still so beautiful that it took Graves's breath away. And she looked more mature. As if she were an adult.

He'd left her almost two years ago. But he promised he'd come back.

And here he was.

Graves had kept true to his promise. He was worthy of her now; he was sure of it. He'd worked hard to fix himself. And, although he would never be completely un-broken, he was worthy of someone as strong and beautiful as Dru.

Unable to keep watching Christophe watch her like that, Graves stepped out of the shadows. Dru stopped immediately, sensing something in the air. She turned, following Christophe's steady, burning gaze. Her _malaika _slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped in shock, and Christophe stared at Graves with something that Graves couldn't decipher. It was a mix of hatred, and . . . relief?

The next second, Dru was in his arms.

"Graves," she whispered breathlessly. "Graves, Graves, Graves!" She hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. But he hugged her back with just as much force. He shut his eyes tightly and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Hey, Dru," he whispered.

"You came back," she sobbed.

"Yeah," he said. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you, Graves. So much. You're home. I can't believe you're home, after all this time."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Graves whispered back to her. "I told you I'd come back. I'll always come back, Dru. You can count on that."

She pulled away from him and caressed his face with one hand, running her fingers along the sharp outlines of his skin.

"You've changed," she whispered.

"I'm worthy of you now," he said quietly. "Just like I promised I'd be."

When Dru touched his lips, they parted underneath her gentle strokes. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, and Graves finally felt like he was home. They were reunited again, and he was determined to keep it that way this time. Nothing would separate them.

As they kissed, Christophe turned his head respectfully. But Graves could tell he was hurt. It was evident in his eyes.

For the moment, that didn't matter. Because he was holding Dru, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, and all seemed right with the world.

"Andrew," she whispered when they finally pulled away from each other.

"What?" he asked.

"It's my full name. I told you I'd tell you when you got back." She smiled, but her face changed almost instantly to one of warning. "Don't ever call me that."

Graves grinned. "I like it," he said. "It fits."

"Graves," she said warningly. "I'm not kidding. Just call me Dru."

"No problem, Andrew."

She punched him in the arm, and he winced through his grin. "Oh, it's good to be back," he said, and he caught Dru in another kiss before she could dodge him. To his pleasure, she didn't resist.

"And you're gonna stay here," she said with a firm nod. "Or the next time you leave, I'm coming with you. You and me against the world, remember?"

"Always," he replied. "That hasn't changed, kiddo. Never will."

She hugged him again, and Graves looked over her head at Christophe. He'd been watching them this whole time, and was he smiling?

_Thank you. _His mouth formed the words, but no sound came out. _You've made her happy again, and that's all I could ask for. So thank you . . . Graves. _

He said his name softly, with just a hint of respect in his tone. Graves heard Christophe's voice in his head, and he nodded at him. Then he watched the _djhampir _disappear, silent as the wind, leaving only the barest trace of apple-pie scent behind.


End file.
